1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a charging member used in electrophotographic apparatus and the like, a process for its production, and an electrophotographic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common that a charging member used in the contact charging of a charging object member such as an electrophotographic photosensitive member is provided with an elastic layer containing a rubber, a thermoplastic elastomer or the like, in order to secure a uniform nip with the charging object member and prevent the charging object member from being scratched. However, a toner and its external additives tend to adhere to the surface of such an elastic layer. Also, where the elastic layer and the electrophotographic photosensitive member are kept in contact with each other at rest over a long period of time, the elastic layer may come to deform permanently (undergo permanent set) at its part kept in contact. For such a problem, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-160355, a charging member is proposed the surface of an elastic layer of which is irradiated with energy rays such as ultraviolet rays or electron rays to provide a surface modified layer.